The Lonely Hearts Club
by BerryMaiden
Summary: After a certain incident Namine had completely sworn of from boys. She starts a club and soon members starts to fill in. policy:- no dating boys! but what happens when the leader of the club can't help but like a certain someone.. Rokunami Sokai namixas
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely hearts club**

**Authors note:- This story is based on the lonely hearts club by Elizabeth eulberg. It's a frickin awesome book! I borrowed bits and pieces from the book but not all! So most of the story is my original work so please don't accuse me of plagarasim. And one more thing. I don't own kingdom hearts! If I did Kairi and Sora would have kissed in the ending of KH2 Roxas and Namine would have gotteb together and Riku and Xion would have more moments in 358/2. Ok on with the story.**

**Chapter 1- PROLUGE**

When I was 5 years old I walked down the aisle with the man of my dreams. Ok not really a man but a boy. He was 5 too.

Riku and I have been friends since..well forever actually.. When we were kids we did everything together. Our parents are old friends , My parents met his parents when they were dating back in college . So apparently they went on a double date and ever since then, they see each other every other summer. Its actually no wonder Riku and I are best friends.

Some of my fondest childhood memories were with him. He always pushed me on the swing and said I'm his special little beautiful swan. I played with his toy cars and he played with my dolls ( though he never admit it) we have always pretended to be bride and groom. Our parents use to joke that we would get married when we are older. Riku and I use to think so too. And the best memory of all was I shared my first kiss with him when we were 14. That was two years ago and since then I have been dying to see him. This summer I'm going to finally do something about my relationship with him. I'm going to take it further.

Days went by and before I knew It was time for Riku's family to come over to our house for the summer. I quickly changed into a white tank top , baby blue short shorts and checked my hair for the fifth time and went downstairs to meet his family.

By the time I went downstairs his parents were already seated on the couch talking to my parents about what ever parents talk about. They haven't changed at all. Not one bit. And that's when I saw him.

He looked so different. So tall. His then short silver hair was now long and it reached up to his waist. He looked bigger. Like he had been working out or something.

.God

He was no longer cute. He was sexy!

And he was mine!

I wanted him and he wanted me! This was no longer some fantasy. Pretend love. It was real. Our hearts were real and beating for each other.

And before we knew it we were together.

But as you probably know. Guys change.

They stomp on your heart like its dirt or something!

Ok I'll tell you what happened. It all started when our parents went out to dinner. They didn't know about me and Riku. We didn't want to freak them out just yet. Ok so.. I was talking to him in his room and Then he started kissing me.

We kissed and kissed and clothes started coming of . we kissed some more and.. you get what's happening.

"stop!" I yelled. Riku looked at me with a puzzle look on his face.

" I..I mean can we not do this now? I.. I am not ready". I started putting on my top.

" No worries babe. I'll wait for you" and then he kissed me on my forehead proving his point.

At that moment I believed him. I believed that he would actually wait for me. But boy was I wrong! I found out the hard way!

After the incident in his bedroom I felt like a total wuss! I chickened out! I was such a baby! But also after that incident I wanted him more than ever and I wanted to surprise him. I wanted to give him what he wanted. What both us wanted. So I planned out every inch of it. I was going to show up at his bedroom tonight and well.. you know.. give him what he wants.

I went into my mom's room and got a lacy white robe and put it on with nothing underneath it. I crept downstairs. Luckily for me our parents were again out on a dinner so we got the house all to our selves. I opened the door to his room switched on the lights and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" My smile faded when I saw that Riku wasn't alone. Their was another person there. She wasn't wearing anything and Riku was on top of her .. shirtless.

As soon as they saw me they instantly backed away from each other. The girl.. that creature started putting on her.. its clothes on and ran out the door right pass me. I swear if I wasn't as shocked as I was back then I would have slapped her but no I just stood there just hoping I was just dreaming and that any moment I would wake up. But this wasn't a dream. Unfortunately.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that! It was nothing I swear" Riku came over to my side and wrapped his arms around me and it was then reality hit me. I slapped his arms away from me.

" HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him.

"what?" asked Riku.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING GOING ON BUT YOU.. YOU!" I was so angry i couldn't think straight. How could Riku do this to me? Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Look was nothing! I was stupid I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry" and he wrapped his arms around me again.

This time I pushed him away and screamed at him some more " I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WHY RIKU? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU JUST WENT AHEAD AND DID THAT?

" Look I have already apologized"

" YOU APOLOGIZE?"

"sorry…"

"SORRY!

" Ok can you stop doing that and let me please explain" Riku looked annoyed but I didn't care.

" Ok fine! Explain!" I sat down on the couch. Riku had a blank expression on his face. I knew it! He never actualy had anything to explain.

" ok that girl you saw is nothing to me!" he started

" didn't look like nothing…"

" Ok that's it our relationship is this and I don't think its going anywhere.. so.."

"So you slept with someone else?" I practically screamed

" Here comes the drama.. Seriously namine you need to grow up. . you are still in love with the old me. The me from our childhood but guess what he is gone. And look at you dressed up in your mothers robe. This isn't fantasy namine!

At that moment I started to cry. This wasn't happening the Riku I knew is gone and has been replaced by this horrible beast!

"Hey now. Don't start that.. how about we just start over" he came closer to me

" Start over my ass!" I screamed and ran upstairs to my room.

I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't' want to see his face for as long as I lived! But that wasn't possible he was going to stay here for another week. I groaned and called my best friend Kairi and told her everything. She had known about my crush on Riku and in an instant she was in the front door steps of my house. Kairi hugged me and I cried in her arms for good 30 minutes and she threatened Riku that if he gets even within a meter of me he wouldn't see the living day light.

And this was just the start. From that moment onwards I had given up on boys. I have been hurt by too many boys in the past and this incident with Riku just proved that I should just quite dating until I'm in college. This was the start. Of my lonely hearts club. Just me . The sole member. Great and next week school's going to start.. ah hell.

**AUTHORS NOTE:- **** so what do you think? If you think I should continue please tell me because I'm already working on the second chapter. And yes I know there isn't any rokunami in this chapter but trust me those two play a very important part in this fic! Expect A LOT of drama in the next few chapters and pleaser REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AUTHORS NOTE:- **** yup! I updated. Two chapters in one day woot!. Any way ill just skip right to the story**

It's the Sunday right before school starts. Yup that bastard Riku had left it has been two weeks since that horrible incident. Kairi and I were having a girls night at her place complete with chips and all sorts of junk food to get over the break up. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Swearing of boys? I mean my life would get so much easier now that I don't have to keep thinking of whome to impress. But Kairi doesn't seem to agree.

" Nami.. you know I love you but…" she trailed of when she met my death glare. She hesitated for a while and continued " Not all guys are that bad…"

" Yea you'r one to talk.. what about sora! I snapped. Kairi flinced at his name. ok I admit that was a bit harsh but what can I say I wasn't actually in the mood.

" Hey its not my fault he doesn't notice me…"

" Yea exactly its his fault! He doesn't know the awesome girl you are! You should totally forget him!"

" No way atleast he doesn't make out with random strangers…" kairi stopped herself before she could say anything else.

" yea.. that's true.." I tried to keep my voice from not cracking. " Hey anyway I cant wait till tomorrow!" I lied a big fat lie. There was no way I was going to survive tomorrow.

I walked through the gates of hell of twilight high and already I saw girls flirting with guys and couples holding hands and some even in deep make out sessions. I tried not to puke as I went to find Kairi. And sure enough there she was. Looking pinker then ever. Kairi loves pink.

" Wow name! those shoes are adorable and look at you! You look hawt! Who'r you trying to impress' she said this with a little wink.

I sighed. " I'm only dressing for me no one else!"

Suddenly a vibrating sound came from my bag and I took out my cellphone. My eyes widen

" **Have a good first day"**

Sure enough the message was from Riku. Without a second thought I deleted it. I want going to let Riku ruin one more day of my life.

After I got my schedule I went to my assigned locker. And started putting all my books.

" yo! Namine!"

I turned around and saw the enemy. No not Riku but his kind. Ok I know I am going a bit overboard with the whole issue but after what happened with Riku I cant bare to hear any guy call me. And this voice belongs to Roxas. Roxas looked the same with his gravity defying dirty blonde hair and I almost didn't recognize him without his longtime girlfriend and my ex-bestfriend xion. Roxas and xion had been dating since forever. Ok not actually forever but since seventh grade.

" Hey roxas…" I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

" How's summer?" he said that and grabbed my schedule from me. " oh man we only have history together. And Seifer is with us too. What a bummer!"

" Yea.. i..ll see you later roxas" I said and got as far away from him as possible but my luck changed as I ran into my ex best friend. She looked as beautiful as ever with her jet black hair and she had on a black hoody.. I haven't seen her where that one since we were friends.

" Hey namine!" xion smiled. what the hell? " Its great to see you! How was summer" wait seriously what the hell is happening.

" uh. Hey Xion.. nice to see you too?" ok this was confusing me just what does she want?

Then she did something completely unexpected.

" Do you notice anything about my outfit?" she asked with that same smile on her face.

Of course I notice something about her outfit! Back when we were friends Xion always wore a black hoody and a black mini skirt while I wore a white tank top and a white mini skirt for the first day of every school year. But that tradition broke when Xion started going out with Roxas. After roxas came between our friendship Xion's life revolved around Roxas and she had to choose between her best friend and her boy friend. Guess who she chose?. I would have died if Kairi hadn't moved here right after xion and I stopped being friends.

" Come on namine don't you remember our tradition?" that same smile was on.

" um yes?"

"Great!—" before she could say anything else the bell rang. And need I say more? Saved by the bell.

As usual the cafeteria was filled and the noise level was increasing. I sat with Kairi and three other friends at our usual spot. Olette,Selphie and Fuu. Right across our table was the "cool table" cliché I know. The cool table consists of Sora,Roxas,Xion,Seifer,Hayner,Tidus,Wakka and Pence. We call them the elite eight. Tsk yea right. All the guys at there table had something to do with each of my friends in the past. You see Seifer. The schools biggest flirt had about a zillion girlfriends and sadly last year olette and Fuu were caught in his trap. But they are so over him now! I hope. "hey guys guess who was being friendly to me today" I said. " who?" asked everyone. "Xion" Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Oh she is on to something. She is probably trying to get as many votes for student council president"said olette

"Or she is getting back at you for flirting with Roxas" said kairi. I almost chocked on my cup of water.

" Excuse me? Me flirting with Roxas? Hell no!"

" hey hey calm down I was just kidding" by now kairi was grinning like a fool. I swear…..

I few minutes later my cell phone vibrated and fair enough another message from the beast.

" You cant ignore me forever!"

Oh watch me Riku. I thought as I hit delete.

The last bell of the day rang as I ran out of the school doors to be free of the day only to be stopped my Xion.

" Hey namine!" she looked even happier than before. Well if its student council presidency you want you can have it just leave me alone!.

"Hi xion.."

"I know this is sudden but do you want to…. Like hang out with me.. you know randomly.. I mean its been so long.." so long? So long? Are you kidding me woman it has been like forever!

"Umm I don't know I think I have stuff to do…" I tried to come up with a good reason to avoid this at all costs. I really wanted to yell at her but her attitude towards me right now is making it hard

" Please! I really miss going to radiant garden café' with you!" Oh my god. She actually remembers our frequent hang outs in that café'. That café' was like a Namine/Xion hang out place.

" come one wouldn't it be fun?

No not really

I looked at Xion hey eyes were wide and it seems like she genuinely wanted to spend some time with me. That or she despretly wants to be the homecoming queen that she is going past enemy line.

Wait a second I thought this was same Xion who cancelled on me millions of times. Who would never put a friend before Roxas. If I agree she will no doubt cancel to do something with Roxas. Somethings never change.

"I think it could work.." I said. I knew I could always make up an excuse is she didn't cancel on me first.

Xion did a little jump " Yay! Ill stop by tomorrow after class!" and then she ran of. Great.

"YOU AGREED TO DO WHAT?" kairi scremed while walking home from school she lived practically right next to my house.

" yea well I'm not worried she''ll cancel on me anyway" I smiled at that thought.

Suddenly kairis' cell phone began to ring and she picked it up and after a few seconds her eyes widen and she screamed " WHAT!"

" Are you serious? WHEN?" Kairi even grabbed my arm. I really wonder what this was all about. When she finaly got of the phone she looked at me and said " YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THIS!. But Roxas broke up with Xion!"

"WHAT!" I hadn't expected this. When?

" right before summer started."

" But that can't be right.. I saw them talking at roxas's locker today!"

Kairi shook her head.

"No olette went to cheerleading practice when the news broke. It seems that they are just friends right now"

My head started to spin so that means Xion really did want to hang out with me! She can't cancel out on me because there is no Roxas for her to be cancelling on! But that means she wants to be friends with me again! Then I got a little angry. She threw away our friendship for Roxas and now she wants us to be friends again when she and Roxas broke up? I'm not going to let that happen!.

" you know what! She is just using me! I am not going with he tomorrow!" I sounded like an angry six year old but still I am nobody's tool!

" No namine you have to go!" I looked at Kairi like she was crazy or something. " So you can get all the gossip of what really happened and see her break down in tears!" Now this was more like Kairi.

Ok just for the sake of wanting to know what actually happened between Xion and Roxas ill go. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day..

**AUTHORS NOTE:- whoo. Long chapter. Hey atleast I updated! Next chapter. Namine and xion hanging out? Lots of secrets spills between the two. Stay tunes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The lonely hearts club**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note:- YAyy! I updated. I promise this chapter will be longer than the last two. Oh and the usual. I don't own kingdom hearts. The end. **

Ok… so Xion asked me to have lunch with her.. I said yes because I just knew that she would cancel out on me because of her boyfriend Roxas. Ohh scratch that. EX BOYFRIEND. Damn it! Damn it! Xion and Roxas broke up! Where in the world was I when this happened? Oh right… too busy with that bastard Riku. But.. Roxas and Xion broke up! They have been dating for like 3 years.. OH who cares about how much time they sped together the point is they broke up! Do you know what that means? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? It means. Xion won't cancel out on me because there is no Roxas in her life anymore. I don't want to go.. but Kairi wants me to go just to see Xion bawl her eyes out. Come to think of it . it would be a good sight.. AAARRGG! My face was all red and I was practicaly sweating from stress.

" uhhh Nami? You ok?" Kairi put her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath.

" NO! im most certainly NOT ok!" I don't want to go!" I fumed at Kairi.

Kairi raised her eye brows and smirked.

" HA! Too bad you already said yes! And its very un namine like to cancel out on anyone. And besides SHE broke her friendship with you because of a BOY, you aren't going to let her get away for hurting you just like that yea?" Kairi said this with a huge smirk on her face.

Well. She got a point on the un-namine like statement. And she also got a point on the part Xion dumping me for Roxas ( No not that way!) She also got a point on the part Xion hurting me. Oh and guess what she also got a point saying that I won't just let Xion get away like that. Guess the whole thing Kairi just said was full of points.

" You have a point there" what else was there to say? This girl knew way too much about me.

Kairi smiled a huge smile " SO you'l go?"

" Do I really have a choice?" I pouted.

"Nope" She smiled. Again.

" Well then I guess I will have to go.." I grimaced.

" Yayy!" Kairi jumped on me and hugged me so tight I swear I could'nt breath. I swear.

" I hate you" I said quietly.

" You'r my best friend too!" she said this while hugging me tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O X O XOX XOX XOX

School was quite awkward because my locker is in between Roxas and Kairi' pretty awkward. Good news and bad news. The good news is that Roxas hasn't said a single word to me. The bad news is Kairi is talking about me having lunch with Xion after school infront of Roxas. Which explains why he hadn't said a single word to me.

" You know you should totally take a video of her crying an put it to ." Kairi started blabbing while I put my hands to my ears. if you a wondering what on earth that website is. It's a website almost all the students who go to our school use. And those letters are the intitials for the actual name of the website.

**( A/N the first person to write down in the reviews what the initials stand for and gets it correct gets to be a minor character in this story in the next chapter) **

I could have put that brown paper bag that has been in my locker over my head if it weren't for the principle announcement.

" Students. I have good news! Since our school's beautiful cheerleaders won the international cheerleading competition we will not have classes in the first two periods. Instead I want all of you to come into the gym to have some cake, some drinks and congratulate the cheerleaders."

You know what? I'm not even going to state how bad this is! Xion is a cheerleader. She is going to be there. And I'm going to be spending two hours in the gym with no way to avoid her at all! So much for avoiding her. I was brought back from my dream world from the sound of a locker slamming. I looked to my left and saw Roxas walking past me with a frown on his face. Uh.. oops. Kairi said too much..

" Geez whats his problem?" asked kairi. Her hands were on her hips and her eye brows were raised. I could have slapped her. Exept the fact that she is my bestfriend so instead I just screamed at her.

" whats his problem? Kairi! You were practicaly talking trash of his ex girlfriend infront of him! That's what his problem is"

" ohhh so you DO care about him!" kairi smirked. God I hate that smirk. Remember when I told you about how kairi knows everything about me. But this is one she got wrong! I do not care for Roxas. He isn't even my friend! Heck he stole MY bestfriend away and changed her into a bitch!

" Hell no! you know I have swored of boys and I am determined to keep it that way! And and you were the one who said that its very un namineish to go back on my word so yea!. anyway lets go to the gym. I need some cake" I said quickly changing the subject.

" Sure sure.. but one of these days you will find out—"

" Kairi shut up!" I cut her mid sentence. And this time it was my turn to smirk.

The whole gym was practicaly filled with students,teachers and parents of the cheerleaders. I was trying to find a spot without that many people. That is me and kairi. Then I rememberd. Xion wasn't the only one who is in the cheerleading squad! Olette is in it too! I had better go congratulate her

I pushed past crowds of people with kairi tailing behind me.

" Are you that eager to see Xion?" asked Kairi. I'm starting to think Kairi doesn't actualy know me at all.

" Uh.. no.. in case you forgot our friend Olette is also in the cheerleading team" I said matter of factly.

" Uh.. no.. in case you were living under a rock Olette quit the team and joined the schools choir" Said Kairi matter of factly

Ok.. I almost tripped.

" WHAT!" WHEN? What the hell is happening to the world!" I started to take deep breaths. Olette loved cheerleading! Heck all the skirts she ever wore in her life time were cheerleading skirts. Why on earth did she choose choir? I never heard her sing before. Ok first the schools "it" couple broke up. Now the schools second best cheerleader dropped out?

Kairi rolled her eyes obviously annoyed " ok. So you really have been living under a rock. Ollete dropped out of the team right after the first day of school."

But.. that cant be right. "Olette said that she heard about the R & X break up from her cheerleading practice that day. That cant be right!"

Kairi sighed. Now I know that she is annoyed. " Aren't you even listening. Roxas and Xion broke up before the summer break. Olette and Xion work together in cheerleading a lot. Olette went to cheerleading practice after school on the first day of school. Olette decided to quit cheerleading that day because it was full of drama. And for the fact that EVERYONE is talking about the break up" Kairi said this very slowly as if she is trying to teach a baby.

"oh.." that was all that came out of my mouth. Where on earth was I? im' such a blonde. (a/n ps:- I'm blonde too. So don't take it seriously)

"you'r such a blonde" kairi rolled her eyes.

" well. Blondes have more fun" I poked my tongue at her.

"what ever" kairi giggled. I frowned. And kairi giggled some more. There is another thing I find annoying about Kairi her giggle that says "HAA HAA I win"

"Namine!" oh crap. That was a voice I knew too well. I reluctantly looked behind me and Xion waving at me in the schools's cheerleading uniform. I looked at Xion to Kairi and saw Kairi nod her head as if she is reading my mind. Seriously I swear she is like my other half. I looked from Kairi to Xion again and waved at her. Xion smiled and started walking towards me. I looked at Kairi frantically.

" Namine calm down" Kairi smiled her evil smile. "She is just acting nice just to get more votes" She said this more quietly as Xion came up to us. Her smile was as bright as ever.

" So we are still going right?" Xion asked happily. I can't even detect any lie. For a minute I thought she was going to cancel on me but it seems she really did want to go.

"uh.. yea!" I tried to smile but failed. But Xion did'nt seems to notice.

" Great!" Xion didn't seems to notice Kairi's presence until she looked at her. " Oh? Who are you?" she asked with the same amount of happiness.

" I'm Kairi" kairi smirked."Namine's best friend" Kairi said this in a very mocking tone.

" Oh.."Xion sounded disappointed. "Well I'm Xion! Nice to meet you!" anddd she sounded happy again. Seriously.. whats going on?

"who wouldn't know who you are?" asked kairi bitterly with a hint of mockery in it.

Xion frowned at Kairi and then smiled again and turned to me. " So ill' see you after school?"

" y-y-yea" why was I stuttering? Why couldn't I be tough like Kairi. Oh that's right. Unlike Kairi Xion and I knew each other since we were in diapers.

Great can't wait for lunch. to be over and done with.

Radiant garden café. Dang it has been so long since I came here. By so long I mean the last time I came here was with Xion. Before the whole Roxas issue. And yes I am with Xion right now in the café' eating our food. My gosh its so awkward!. Ill' just imagine Xion is kairi for now. We havent talked much since we came. Which made it even more awkward. Xion was muching down her salad. Seriously how does she stand that thing? Don't get me wrong I like veggies but not all the time! Just when I began to judge her xion brought me out of my dream world.

" Namine,I have always been jealous of you." I coughed and almost choked on my chips. The amazing beautiful Xion who could make any boys heart melt just by looking at them is jealous of me? Not to mention she also has an amazing body.

" what!." I coughed. "are you talking about?" cough.

Xion sighed. Yes the Kairi immitation is working! " I mean.. Just looks at what you are eating!" I looked down at the barbacue potatoe chips and a hotdog "You can eat anything and have such a perfect body and look at what I'm eating!" As I said before she was eating just a salad. " Do you know how hard it is to keep a body like this?" Ok.. Xion is whining about body shapes. Typical. Or not? Its true I that i eat whatever I want but I do play sports. If you count dancing as a sport. But what ever.

" What are you talking about? If anyone who should be jealous it should be me!" I told Xion. But she doesn't seem to agree as she shook her head.

" No. you have such a perfect life! Great friends. Kairi deserves you more than I will ever be" me and perfect life doesn't go together. She has a perfect life! She is part of the elite eight. HAD a hot boyfriend. Yes I admit he is quite good looking but that doesn't mean I like him! I had completely sworn of boys and I am determined to keep it that way! From kairi's words. "its very un namine like to go back on a promise.

" well? You chose your boyfriend over your bestfriend! I was so scared that I might not have a person to get me through this stupid highschool life and then Kairi moved in and she was there for me! Unlike a certain someone!" I couln't help raising my voice. Xion looked shocked because when we were friends I was always the quiet one heck I was pretty shy! But not anymore. Kairi's spunkiness is getting to me.

" I'm so sorry about the Roxas incident. After the break up I realised how much I missed you!" Xion sobbed. Oh my gosh she is seriouse about this. She really wants to be my friend again! I began to recall my dreadful experience with Riku and that I know exactly what Xion is going through right now so I soften up and said " what made you and roxas to break up in the first place?" that was something I wanted to know. And im not going to go telling everyone no matter what Kairi says. Boys are the enemy right now. And a boy who made us break our friendship had broken her heart! Its not fair! Why is it that us girls always get the short end of the stick? I put my hands ontop Xion's. " Tell me everything. I'm here now. And.. I missed you too!"

What Xion was telling me was leaving me speechless. She was saying that Her and Roxas were always together and every Saturday they would go out. And everyday at school near Roxas's locker they would start a makeout session which is something I did'nt want to know. Xion also told me that she loved Roxas and Roxas loved her back but it was another kind of love. After a sometimes both of them felt something wrong about their relationship and neither of them said anything about it until the last day of school when Roxas called it quits. Xion said she couldn't sleep for three days but now she is so over him. Xion was crying uncontrollably while telling me all this which made tears come to my own eyes and I ended up telling her what happened to me in my summer. I felt sorry for the waitor. He was seeing some dramatic teenage girls bawling there eyes out.

" Oh Namine I'm so sorry!" Xion sobbed.

" Its ok.. like you said with Roxas. I am soo over him" I said referring to Riku.

We got up from our chairs and hugged eachother. It felt so good to have a conversation like this with Xion again! And I could tell she felt the same.

" So.. what are you going to do now?" asked Xion. She was obviously referring to my love life.

" Nothing. I have decided to give up on boys!" I said proudly.

Xion's eyes got wide. " Are you trying to tell me you are a lesbian!" it was time for my eyes to get wide. I splutterd. " No! not that there is anything wrong with being one I'm just saying I'm not going to start dating anyone until college heck I even started my own club! Im the only member though.."

Xion leaned in obviosuly curiouse. " Ohh I am going to do that too! For the past few years me being with Roxas only brocken our friendship and nothing good actualy came out of that! Count me in!"

Wait Xion wants to join the club? This is awesome! Wait till Kairi hears about this!. But wait kairi hates Xion and the idea of this club. Great! JUST GREAT!

Now we were getting exited. " whats the name of the club?" asked Xion

I smiled my proud smile " The Lonely hearts club"

**Yes! This chapter is done! Finaly! And no this is so not the last chapter for gods sake no haah there is going to be more. I appreciate some reviews! Until next time tata!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note:- Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry about the extremely late update! I honestly don't have any excuse for this and I'm deeply sorry! I promise I will finish this story no matter what! So to make it up to you this is along chapter enjoy! **

After dropping Xion of at her place I made my way to my house. The restaurant we went is very close to my house so walking was exceptional. It was well past 9 and the streets were pretty dim and the fastest way to go to my house is through an alyway… now don't get me wrong twilight town is no place for rape as it is very safe for women and children to walk on the streets after dark.. ok maybe not children but you know what I mean!.

As I turned towards the street where my lovely house is located my phone started ringing. The ring tone went " HEY NAM PICK UP THE PHONE! I SAID PICK UP THE PHONE OHH EMM GEEE" and I immediately knew it was Kairi. Sighing and while praying I placed the phone on my ear.

" Hello?" I said knowing I'm about to get an ear bleed.

" NAAMIII! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Did she cry her eyes out? What did she say about me? Did you video tape her crying so we could black mail her!"

Kairi kept blabbibg on and on and it came to a point where I became pissed. I mean come on I know Kairi hates Xion. But after tonights dinner I have a feeling that the both of us are of to a brand new start and besides my raven haired friend has had a tough time.. I mean breaking up wit h her boyfriend of 4 years is hard! I can relate. OK maybe I can't relate exactly because Riku and I haven't been exatly dating for four years but I had a crush on him since we were in diapers and then he broke my heart this year and Xion had her heart broken almost the same way. I have got to reason with Kairi and tell her that Xion isn't as bad as she was!

"….. And after we black mail her we will post the video on facebook and tag all the elite eight in it-" I cut her of mid sentence

" Kairi! Shush! Xion isn't as bad as you think!" There I said it. There was a slight pause on the phone and my heart started beating.

" Namine! Do you hear yourself? Xion isn't as bad as I think? XION ISN"T AS BAD AS I THINK!" Kairi yelled through the phone. I had to keep the distance between the phone and my ear for a second.

" Come on Kairi! She has gone through a rough time-" I was cut mid sentence

" ROUGH TIME! It was HER who gave YOU a rough time when she left you for Roxas! After getting together with Roxas she practicaly forgot you! Whenever you invite her to parties she always cancel out because she had something to do with Roxas! It was as if you didn't even exist in her life anymore!" Kairi yelled like a preschool teacher trying to stop little toddlers from fighting.

" But that's just it! Xion doesn't have Roxas anymore! Which means she won't cancel out on me again! Like tonight for example! There was no Roxas to make an excuse one so she came! And besides after talking to her I realized how much I missed her!" I hoped this would get through Kairi's head because it took a while before she responded.

" Can't you see Namine she is using you! When she had Roxas she didn'tn want anything to do with you but when once Roxas leaves her she decided to be your BFF! Don't you think it's a tad bit strange?" This time Kairi said in a much softer voice. I reckoned she is trying to reason with me too. Not gonna work.

" I have already gone through that scenario. But the way she acted today at dinner was so like her old self that I am one hundred percent sure she wasn't acting! Can you please just give her a chance? I'm not asking you to be BFF's with her.. Just you know.. get to know her a bit..—

" FINE! But only because you are my best friend! But if she decided to hurt you again I'm going to have to kick her skinny ass—"

" Good night Kairi" I laughed and hung up. I opened the door to my house and went upstairs to my room and flopped on my fluffly bed and sighed. Tommorow is going to be a long day….

**The next day **

I was at my locker getting my book out for the first period. Kairi was babbling next to me about last nights talk and badmouthing Xion, all I can say is how happy I am Roxas isn't here yet because I am sure he wouldn't want to here anyone badmouthing his ex-girlfriend. On the other hand I could tell that Kairi still didn't like the idea of me being friends with Xion again… oh well.

" Hey Nam!" said a puffed out voice behind me. As I spunned around to look I could see the gravity defying blond hair behind locker doors getting his books out in a hurry.

" Oh hey Roxas! You are up pretty late" I smiled.

Roxas looked at me and sighed " ah! Don't remind me. My alarm went of pretty late and I had to run all the way".

" Hmm the classic excuse" I laughed and he joined me a second later. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

" Uh excuse me I'm still here!" Said Kairi. Hands on her Hips and an amused smile on her face. I smiled.

" Good morning Kairi" Said Roxas while giving her his famous Roxas smirks. " Hey I think Sora might be into you" He said oh so casualy. At the sound of Sora's name Kairi's face turned bright red and I knew what was coming.

" SORA! OMG that's like number 3 on my list!" Kairi sqealed while jumping up and down and her hands flapping like a penguin.

" Huh?" Roxas looked at her with a confused look and then looked at me. I just shrugged.

Well you see. Kairi has a list that consists of top 5 guys she's obsessed with. Number one is Tidus, who is in the soccer team. Number 2 is Terra who I must admit looks rather fine. Number 3 as Kairi had just said is Sora. Number 4 is Hayner. Number 5 is Seifer ( urgh). From the list Numbers 4 and 5 are cut of because Oletter who is one of our close friends like Hayner and Number 5 Seifer is just a trouble maker. So Kairi is aiming here love arrows at Numbers 3, 1 and 2.

" Ah Sora! We shall make gravity defying spikey read headed babies!..." Kairi was in fantasyland as she was saying her thoughts out loud.

" Umm.. is she okay?" asked a very confused Roxas. He looked quite cute when he is confused.

I smiled " That's Kairi for you!" then I turned to Kairi and said " Don't hurt yourself thinking about it" As I said it Kairi came back from Lala land and said " What do you mean?

While I was about to explain I heard a melodic voice calling my name. I looked around and saw a short haired raven headed girl coming towards us. Kairi is on my right and Roxas is on my left. Well.. this should be interesting… like a drama series or something. As I thought this students walking around stopped in their tracks to see what would happen because well.. the Roxas/Xion split was the THE news of the year.

" Morning Namine!" Xion smiled and looked at Kairi. " Hey Kai—"

" Hi!" Said Kairi very fast. Xion gave Kairi a confused smiled and I frowned at my red headed friend, she just shrugged.

Then Xion looked at Roxas and gave him a hug. " Good morning Roxas!"

" Sup Xion!" Said Roxas returning back the hug.

I couldn't believe it! I tried my very best not to hang my mouth open. How can Xion talk to Roxas after a break up like that? Let alone hug him? If it were me I would'nt even talk to my EX. I would pretend they don't even exist. Riku who? But Xion and Roxas are acting like nothing ever happened and they are best of friends.

I looked at Kairi and she had the same amused face! Kairi dragged me aside and said " Come one lets go Number 1 is waiting at Math!" I giggled. In my mind still impressed by how Xion and Roxas are handling their situation.

**Cafeteria **

I was eating barbecued chips and a tuna sandwich sitting across the elite eight's table along with Kairi, Olette, Fuu and Selphie. Olette is the Tomboy of the group. Fuu is the quiet but naughty one and Selphie is the girly girl besides Kairi.

" HA! See Namine! I told you! Xion is probably back with Roxas so that means she just used you!" Kairi said with a very smug look on her face.

" They are not back together! They are just good friends. Come one if they got back together I think there would be a chaos of gossip about it" Kairi seemed to consider this.

" Why are you defending her so much? Next thing I know you are going to invite her for lunch!" or not…

I looked down. " ummm… I kinda… sorta… told her to join us for lunch right now" I said the last words quit fast and quietly cringed at what Kairi was going to say next. Before Kairi could say anything Xion beat her to it.

" HeY guys!" The bubbly Xion I knew from my childhood came back. As Xion sat on the Empty seat across my seat I saw the look on Olette, Selphie and even Fuu's face.

" uhh Hey!" Said Olette obviously loss for words because a member of the elite eight was sitting at our table.

" XION HI HI HI HI ! SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US FOR LUNCH!" Chimed the overly excited Selphie and scared poor Xion.

" Me too! Thank you so much Namine for inviting me!" Smiled Xion.

" yeah Thanks…" Said Kairi with a glare at me.

I nervously laughed.

" Your welcome! We are glad you could join us!"

" I'm ecstatic.." Said kairi in a monotone.

" Hey Kairi your hair always look so smooth and silky what shampoo do you use? Xion looked at Kairi and tried to make conversation with her.

" paupu fruit" Said Kairi and kept on munching on her food.

" Oh.. ok then.. whats your favourite sport? " Asked Xion. I pretended to listen to selphies gossip session with olette because I was afraid of interfering.

" Don't do sports" Said Kairi as she finished her food. I could tell that Kairi was loosing her cool. After all this was someone who she hated that was talking to her.

" Say.. Kairi how did you become friends with Namine?" poor girl she was trying too hard.

" Highschool" The Red head took a drink from her soda bottle and added. " After you left her in the trash"

Xion had a hurt look on her face for a second I thought she as about to burst into tears. She looked down. Then she looked up at Kairi and said in a soft voice.

" Kairi.. Why do you hate me?"

This one question left the hot headed girl stunned. She closed her eyes and looked as if she was about to calm herself. Kairi then opened her eyes and looked at Xion. This time the harsh look Kairi had whenever Xion was present disappeared and instead had a soft look.

" I don't hate you…"

Xion looked unconvinced. " But then why do you not talk to me? You are always giving bad looks when I am not looking but I know you are!"

Kairi looked sadly at the Raven head and said. " I don't want you to steal Namine from me…"

I widened my eyes and almost choked on my food. " What? Kairi… She wouldn't do that! I looked at Xion and she had the same horrified expression.

" Kairi I would never do that! If anything I want to be friends with both of you!" Said Xion quickly.

" But Roxas is no longer with you so that means you will want Namine back!" Cried Kairi.

" Its true! I do want to be friends with Namine again. But that does'nt mean I'm going to steal her from you! Kairi. I'm willing to be your friend if you would just give me a chance!" Said Xion while her voice was shaking.

Silence passed out table. It felt like hours but in reality it was just about 3 seconds or something. Kairi finaly looked at Xion and said.

" Fine! I'll give you a chance but if you do any-"

" No no You don't have to worry about anything I wont do anything that would betray yours or Namine's trust!" Xion cut Kairi mid sentenced and said this very fast.

Kairi smirked. " A little too excited aren't you?" I sighed. I'm so glad Kairi could give Xion another chance and that they are actualy talking to eachother.

Xion blushed and looked down. " Well.. My dinner with Namine last night got me thinking that after me and Roxas got together I didn't have any actual friends it was only either Roxas and Xion or Xion and Roxas never just Xion.. Because of this I joined Namine's little club!"

Ohh sugaballs! Xion said the "c" word. Kairi looked at me eyebrows raised. It was my turn to look down. Great… here comes ' not all guys are bad lecture'

" Namine…? Is this the hearts of loneliness club you were blabbing on about the first day of school" Kairi asked while a laughter hidden within her.

" It's the Loneley hearts club and how about you join us? The more the merrier!" Xion chimed gave her a weird look and smiled.

" Ah noway! I'm not sad enough to cast all the boys out of my life!" Kairi said this in her KairiSMUGFACE.

" Oh that's right. Boys are your life!" I said laughing making Kairi blush.

" N—Not true!" Kairi stuttered making me laugh even more.

" Oh yeah? Then explain your list!" I said remaking the KairiSMUGFACE.

It was Xion's turn to look at us with a weird look. " What list?"

I Looked at Kairi and nudged her. " Go one show her!" Kairi glared at me and took out her red notebook and handed it to Xion.

Xion started looking at the page with the top 5 guys list on it with a content expression on her face. Then she bolted up. " Number 1 Tidus is having a party at his house because his parents are out. Everyone will be there except number 2 ! you should come!"

Kairi looked as if she might faint. It would be a dream come true for her to be inside the same roof as 4 of her top 5 guys. She looked like she would start screaming but then the expression faded of. ' But we are not invited…"

" No worries!" Xion smirked and started texting furiously to someone and pressed send. "Now wait for the magic to happen.. " Sure enough after awhile there was a silent beeping Xion squealed and checked her message. " You two are Invited" I smiled and waited for Kairi to…

" KYAAAA YES YES YES! YOU ROCK! I can't wait!" Kairi started jumping up and down causing the whole cafeteria to look towards our table. Kairi quickly sat down. Xion and I started laughing.

As we got up to leave the cafeteria with Kairi behind XIon and I going over what she should wear for tomorrow night. Then something hit me and I just had to ask Xion comething.

" umm Xion? " I taped on her shoulder. " Yes Nam" said Xion turning around.

" Will.. you know.. Roxas be there?" Xion looked tense but that passed away quickly and she smiled. " Yes. Why do you ask?"

" Oh just wondering…"

**Authors note:- chapter done! I promise I will update before summer ends! R/R so I will know if you liked it or not.. or and what do you think will happen at Tidus's party? **


End file.
